


Engaged

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Alpha! Ethan和Omega! Benji的生兒育女問題。





	1. Chapter 1

　　他的Alpha的發情期，來得突如其來又猛烈。

　　Ethan咬著──真的是用咬的──Benji的身體，像是永動機一樣地撞擊著他，把他們兩個不斷嵌合在一起。  
　　Benji因為前幾次瘋狂的高潮而有點恍惚，他喪失了大部分的時間感（好的方面），只能聽著肉體拍打的聲音，喘著氣。  
　　「Ethan、Ethan……慢──哈啊，深……」他的內壁感受著Ethan的形狀，他覺得全身都很熱，本能讓他回應著他的Alpha的索求，全身毛細孔都張開在迎接Ethan的氣味，他的手指和腳趾都不由自主的蜷曲，那可能是一個自然的過載反應。  
　　Benji被操得恍恍惚惚，想著為什麼Ethan的陰莖可以到這麼深的地方，他自慰的時候從來沒有這種感覺，見證了宇宙大爆炸的感覺，或者是馬力歐在吃到無敵星星的時候的感覺。  
　　他聽到Ethan輕輕地笑了──確切來說，他是感覺到Ethan胸腔傳來的震動──問他：「我不在的時候，你都想像我怎麼對你？」Benji才意識到他剛剛可能不小心把心裡想的說出來了。  
　　Benji腦子糊成一團，Ethan在他的穴口淺淺地抽差，所以他只能隨波逐流地說出真心話：「都想……想你、」Benji的聲音聽起來很黏膩，不過他這個時候也控制不了了，「射在裡面的感覺……」  
　　「好的。」Ethan滿意地繼續下一波的衝刺。  
　　Benji想起自己的嘴唇需要Ethan的關愛，Benji捏捏Ethan的手臂，讓在Benji身上四處肆虐遊走的唇回到另一雙唇上，這有點像是人工呼吸──或許也真的是，Benji覺得他失去那樣的吻的話，很有可能會死去。  
　　Ethan喃喃唸著Benji的名字，就像是一個成癮症患者，無法撐過戒斷期的劇烈反噬。  
　　事實也的確就像是這樣。  
　　Benji覺得自己整個下半身都被弄得濕淋淋的，他流出來的、Ethan射出來的，他們可能會因為縱慾過度而脫水也說不定。

　　但誰他媽在乎這個。

　　完全被自己的Alpha掌握讓他充滿了安全感，他放任自己律動──再準確一點說，其實他也沒有力氣可以阻止那個IMF超人。  
　　Ethan在Benji的右手留下一個像胎記一樣的吻痕，當然身上的許多地方都有Ethan的記號，更別提鋪天蓋地來自Ethan信息素的氣味。  
　　Ethan的髖部緊緊貼著他胯下，Benji他的大腿根微微酸軟，但他感覺到在體內的飽脹感，他的Alpha要在他體內成結，一次又一次。  
　　Benji不著邊際地想著未來孩子教育的問題──他們會有幾個孩子呢？  
　　他的伴侶像是會讀心，問：「Benji……我們可以有孩子嗎？你願意生我們的孩子嗎？」  
　　擁有不死傳說的Ethan Hunt趴在Benji身上，如果說他什麼時候最接近放鬆，大概就是這個時候。

　　Ethan微喘──這很不公平，因為Benji幾乎以為自己要喘不過氣了──啄吻著他的Omega的身體，他突然執拗地想要知道答案，他的Omega願不願意為他生兒育女。  
　　「Benji，回答我的問題。」  
　　「天，Ethan⋯⋯」叫得太過的Benji聲音聽起來很沙啞，「如果你不限制孩子們玩電動的時間的話⋯⋯啊！」


	2. Pregnancy 上

　　「Ethan，我今天去產檢。」  
　　「我知道，醫生說你狀況很好，我跟著你去的，記得嗎？」  
　　「醫生說，我現在很穩定，可以有一些……『正常的生活』。」Benji抿了抿嘴唇，靠近他的Alpha，把嘴唇湊到他的鎖骨上蹭，感覺到他的Alpha身體僵硬了起來──呃，不是說他的『小Ethan』，是除了那個部分以外的地方。  
　　Benji有點挫折，他嘟起嘴，坐在Ethan的大腿上，問：「你嫌我胖嗎？」  
　　「天，Benji，我從來沒有這樣覺得。」  
　　「你這三個月都不抱我。」Benji控訴，「接吻都很敷衍。」Benji低下眼，不明所以地用左手捏著自己的右手，然後他深呼吸了一口氣，往後退了一步，重新站了起來，沒有看Ethan的表情，只說了一句：「晚餐叫外賣好嗎？」  
　　「Benji，不要這樣……」Ethan盯著Benji，口吻近乎哀求。  
　　「呃，你不想吃外賣嗎？那、你再想想要吃什麼好了，我想、我先睡一下好了，哈，那可能我會睡到天亮也說不定，最近天氣很好睡呢……」「Benji。」  
　　「晚安，Ethan。」

　　-

　　Benji拒絕承認他抱著棉被哭。就算他正在懷孕當中，這也實在有點丟臉。  
　　但強烈的「被Ethan拋棄」的感受，在他閉上眼睛的時候排山倒海而來──呃，他懷孕了，賀爾蒙會讓他怪怪的對吧？

　　「Benji。」Ethan從背後懷抱住他，「我不想傷害孩子，或者你的身體。」  
　　「醫生都說沒關係了，我不懂你在糾結什麼？」Benji還是很難過，但久違的懷抱讓他無法抗拒，他轉身把頭放在Ethan頸窩，「呃，你現在是在憋氣嗎？」  
　　「嗯，自從你懷孕就變得比以前加倍地好聞，我幾乎控制不住我自己。」  
　　「噢，神奇的身體機制。」Benji往後退了一些，盯著Ethan看了幾秒，問：「你打算讓你自己窒息嗎？」  
　　「我認為我可以抱著你大概三分鐘。」  
　　Benji環住Ethan的脖子，說：「所以你要推開我嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孕期分兩章。


End file.
